


i'm jealous of everybody in the room

by sofarsoperfect



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cheesy, It's bad, M/M, Obscure Pop Punk Music, it's a plot device, like for reals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop punk music is a flirting mechanism, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm jealous of everybody in the room

Tyler walked past the office Cole shared with Mariel and paused a few steps past the door. He leaned back a little, focusing on the sounds coming from inside the office. Mariel was on her computer and Cole was nodding his head to the beat of the song in his head, the music filtering out of his headphones at such an obscene volume Tyler could hear every word.

“Are you listening to Relient K?” Tyler asked, making Cole jump. He jerked one of his earbuds out, the offending sounds spilling all through the office from the headphone.

“Yes,” Cole mumbled, stabbing at one of the keys on his keyboard. Tyler nodded but didn’t say anything else, walking away. Cole shifted his eyes around, his lips pressed into a thin line. Putting the ear bud back into his ear, he clicked play again, letting his shoulders shift back, relaxing back into checking the stats at the latest games. 

Around lunch, Cole walked into the eating area, shuffling around the things in the refrigerator before sighing dejectedly. He was considering getting something from a restaurant nearby when Tyler walked past. He had a thin stack of papers in his hands and humming to himself. Cole turned to walk back to get his keys when he heard Tyler start to sing.

“Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of; my heart is crushed by a former love…” he hummed and Cole turned back around slowly.

“Are you singing All American Rejects?” He asked and Tyler paused in his path. Cole waited with a little smile on his face for Tyler to reply.

“Maybe…” he murmured, not even looking back at him. Cole laughed and walked to his office. Tyler waited until his footsteps started fading away before continuing back to the sets. 

-

Tyler sat down at the desk on set, opening his iPad. He clicked around for a long time, chewing on his lip while they got set up for the cast. Joel and Jack were standing around and talking about their fantasy teams, and he glanced around, seeing Cole by a couple of the other crew members. He was throwing his hands around animatedly and Tyler shook his head, looking back at his tablet.

“Ah, Jesus,” he swore, an email notification popping up. Jack glanced but didn’t say anything while Tyler opened it. It was a youtube link that he was very careful about not opening at the moment, not less than five minutes before they went live. There wasn’t a single word to explain the link, just a link on a blank page and a sent email.

It was Cole’s company email.

Tyler dropped the tablet and looked around for the boy and found him nowhere to be found. It was just the crew now, Cole most likely to have run off to his office to send the email. He looked back down and then closed out of his email, Joel coming over to sit down, the crew getting ready to open the show. 

Afterwards, he settled down with his tablet and a pair of headphones, opening the link. After a long moment, it loaded up, a music video and he glanced at the title. The laugh in his chest burst out without a second thought and he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head to himself. 

He walked up to Cole the next day, pressing a post it to his shirt. Cole glanced at it and then at him, Tyler laughing and walking away from him. Cole smiled slowly and peeled the post it off of his clothes. 

_I see your I Can Get Sexual Too and raise you, Heels Over Head. You better bring your obscure pop punk game._

Cole sent Tyler the entire album Santi by The Academy Is… over email and Tyler played Beverly Hills by Weezer pre-Sportsball the following week.

“Not obscure enough!” Cole shouted from his office. 

-

When Tyler got Body Bag by Hit the Lights tweeted at him, he clenched his hands for a moment before tapping his fingers on the desk. Checking over all the music he used to listen to when he was younger, he made the jump to Blink, surprised Cole hadn’t hit him with it yet.

_**@RTCoe** : **@Cole_Gallian** so when’d you want to go on that date?_

He attached a link to First Date by Blink-182 and closed the window. He knew exactly where this was going to go, so he made an effort to avoid Twitter for the rest of the day.

_**@Cole_Gallian** : **@RTCoe** if you wanted to go out, this has been a very long game_

_**@bdunkleman** : **@RTCoe @Cole_Gallian** i see a blossoming office romance here_

_**@megturney** : **@RTCoe** get it!_

“Have you checked Twitter today?” Mariel asked, leaning in the doorway of his office. Tyler shifted his eyes back and forth before focusing on her again.

“No? Should I?”

“Oh yeah,” she giggled and backed out of the office. Tyler lifted an eyebrow and opened Twitter cautiously, finding his mentions were full and at least five different tweets from his co-workers. His put his face in his hands after reading the first tweet about him and Cole. 

“Mother of-” He slammed his hands on his desk and pushed off, standing up and walking swiftly through the office. He found Cole’s office, not even Mariel sitting in. Pressing his lips together, he turned on his heel and walked back towards the center of the studio, not finding Cole in the kitchen either.

“Alright,” he grumped and walked back into the maze of offices, knocking on one of the doors. Barbara stuck her head out, smiling far too widely. “Have you seen Cole?”

“I think he’s in the bathroom, or the Podcast set. There,” she pointed in one direction, “go get your man, TCoe,” she joked, winking at him.

“Not my man!” He shouted at the door when she shut it on him. He spend a long moment glaring at the white door before heading back to the sets, Cole sitting on the edge of the Podcast set with Blaine. Of course there was half the crew standing around for God knew what reason. “Cole!”

“Yeah, babe,” Cole replied, not even looking at him. Tyler sighed and Blaine chuckled under his breath.

“Come here.”

“Coming, cupcake,” he added and a couple of the crew members laughing quietly. Cole stood up and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. Tyler wondered how tall he was for a second, having to look up to look him in the eye. He was even slouching with his hands in his pockets and wearing a smirk on his lips Tyler considered slapping off of him.

“So, about that date?” Tyler asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I expect flowers and to be picked up promptly at seven,” Cole said, straight faced. Tyler nodded.

“You got it, sweetheart,” he replied. “I’ll see you on Saturday.” Tyler pushed himself up to his toes and pressed his mouth to Cole’s. Cole went slack against him, a surprised breath escaping his lips. Tyler pulled back and patted his cheek. “Wear something sexy,” he finished and walked away.

“You better have a tie on!” Cole shouted after him, Tyler chuckling under his breath.


End file.
